Pneumonia Coccus
The Pneumonia Coccus (or Pneumococcus) ( ) are bacteria encountered in Cells at Work!. He is a bacteria that causes illnesses such as pneumonia and pneumococcal bacteremia. History A group of Pneumococcus appear in Pneumococcus where they attack the body in an attempt to invade the lungs. The Neutrophil Division soon arrive and kill them with ruthless efficiency. As AE3803 tries to find directions to the lungs, she opens the door to a map room and finds a sole Pneumonia Coccus inside, who is also looking at the map. The two stare at each other for several seconds, before AE3803 closes the door. Coccus soon smashes the wall down, yelling at AE3803 for pretending as if nothing happened. U-1146 arrives, as he had been tracking him down, but Coccus launches a bacterial net and smokescreen to seemingly escape. When AE3803 arrives at the lungs, he bursts out from the box she was transporting and thanks her for giving him a free ride to the lungs. U-1146 soon engages him in battle, discovering his plan as he left AE3803. U-1146 is unable to kill him because of his shell, so he lures him into the respiratory track, where Coccus is expelled from the body via sneezing. Several Pneumococcus appear with Staphylococcus Aureus, where she states she heard rumors of Coccus not filing the joint when he invaded. Coccus is revealed to be the younger brother of another Pneumococcus. All the Pneumococcus are killed when the Platelet Division seal the abrasion with their fibrin netting. Appearance All pneumococcus shares the same appearance. They are tall, skeletal creatures with purple amour-like shell. They have limbs similar to grasshopper's and hands like a bird's foot. They also have many long thin tentacles with curved blades hanging from their bodies and long claws. Personality Only one Pneumonia Coccus has been fleshed enough to give him some personality, as his fellow comrades were quickly cut down by the Neutrophil Division. This Pneumonia Coccus is shown to be as easily lost as AE3803, and can easily get enraged. He also likes a honest battle, as he yells at U-1146 for "fighting dishonorably" despite having a combat advantage over the Neutrophil. Abilities These bacterium are swift hunters that invade human bodies to hunt for nutrients. Overall Abilities: Pneumococcus can be easily destroyed by white blood cells if they are unaware, however they can also counter them with their cell capsules. Pneumococcus relies on their agility and allies, they can multiply quickly and invade the whole body within 24 hours. They can break walls of tissues and kill defenseless cells like red blood cells with ease. Cell Capsule: Pneumococcus possess a cell capsule that is extremely virulent and can be used to protect themselves. Tentacles and Claws: They use their tentacles and claws as their primary weapon to slaughter their prey. Trivia * The full name of Pneumococcus is Streptococcus pneumoniae. es:Streptococcus pneumoniae category:Cells at Work! manga characters category:Cells at Work! anime characters Category:Bacteria Category:Male characters Category:Cells at Work! BLACK manga characters